odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Bouto
Bouto ''' (暴徒') is a well-known odorite with a soft grungy dance style. His first serious dance cover was Bad Apple!! with Kinako. The most popular video he has uploaded over all is his choreography for the dance "Matryoshka" , which has over 2.3 million views on Nico Nico Douga. He filmed himself dancing both the red and green parts to split screen the video. In addition to dancing, Bouto is also skilled in acrobatics. He can be seen doing backflips and mid-air spins in several of his videos. Bouto usually dances with at least one other person. His most notable dance partner is Keitan. Bouto also often dances with Tadanon and TAKUMA. Collaboration Units #Member of PCF List of Dances feat. Bouto and Kinako (2010.03.29) # "Strobo Nights" feat. Bouto and Kinako (2010.03.30) # "Chinese Tea" (2010.04.04) # "Matryoshka" (2010.11.18) '(Original choreography)' # "Dream Fighter" feat. Bouto, Rakuda, and Kame (2010.12.08) # "Matryoshka" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2011.01.08) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Bouto, 13, Tadanon, Keitan, Imaokasan, and Melochin (2011.02.05) # "Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Bouto, 13, Tadanon, Keitan, Imaokasan, and Melochin (2011.02.06) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Bouto, Kyoufu, and Toushi (2011.02.14) # "Melancholic" (2011.02.16) # "Melancholic" feat. Bouto, Apricot*, and Imaokasan (2011.04.21) # "Our 16bit Warz" feat. Bouto and Butsudan Kamen (2011.05.07) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2011.05.15) # "Techno Break" feat. Bouto, Ki-hei, kuu, Imaokasan, ANDY, YSKS, and Kagami-ji (2011.05.30) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Bouto, Keitan, Tadanon, Shusaku, and Kyoufu (2011.06.18) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Bouto, Apricot*, Kuramo, Tadanon, and Kyoufu (2011.07.06) # "Satomusen" feat. Bouto, Keitan, Ki-hei, ANDY, and Imaokasan (2011.07.12) # "Panda Hero" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2011.08.14) '(Original choreography)' # "Spring Shower" feat. Bouto and Tadanon (2011.08.19) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2011.10.15) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Bouto, Imaokasan, and Keitan (2011.12.10) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Bouto, Apricot*, Shion Ria, Keitan, Kuramo, Natsumegu, Kyoufu, Kitana, and Tadanon (2011.12.20) # "Daruma-san ga Koronda" (The Daruma Doll Fell Down) feat. Bouto and Keitan (2012.01.08) # "te-yut-te" feat. PCF (2012.03.29) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2012.06.07) # "DARUMAROMAN" feat. Bouto and Okame (2012.06.13) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. PCF (2012.06.23) '(Original choreography)' # "Kagaaregun Ondo 201" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2012.08.13) # "shake it!" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2012.08.14) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2012.08.20) # "DJMAX TECHNIKA TUNE" (2012.09.07) # "Maji LOVE1000%" feat. Bouto, Tadanon, Keitan, HRK, Rain, and Junya (2012.09.13) # "Bankogarashi" feat. Bouto and Apricot* (2012.12.11) # "Hanamizuki" feat. PCF (2012.12.12) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2013.02.06) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ NighT" feat. PCF (2013.03.28) # "Himitsu no Uka" feat. Bouto, Miume, K'suke, Haku, Pinopi, RYO, and Eitetsu (2013.04.06) # "Yi Er Fanclub feat. Bouto and Keitan (2013.05.29) '(Original choreography)' # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. PCF (2013.06.01) '(Original choreography)' # "Fire◎Flower" feat. PCF (2013.07.13) # "Puberty" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2013.08.13) '(Original choreography)' # "Free!" feat. PCF (2013.09.28) '(Original choreography)' # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. PCF (2013.12.06) '(Original choreography)' # "Kai Re! Setsugetsuka" feat. PCF (2013.12.18) '(Original choreography)' # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2014.01.01) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Bouto, Ririri, and Apricot* (2014.01.18) # "Tewi! Eientewi ver. feat. Bouto and Keitan (2014.02.21) '(Original choreography)' # "Yaru Yaru Sagi" feat. Bouto, Ririri, and Apricot* (2014.02.23) '(Original choreography)' # "Ochame Kinou" feat. PCF (2014.03.29) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" feat. PCF (2014.06.05) # "Kakumei o de Yuarizumu" feat. PCF (2014.06.25) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Bouto, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Asibuto Penta, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) '(Original choreography)' # "Bad Apple!!" feat. Bouto and Tadanon (2014.07.26) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. PCF and DJ caesar (2014.07.30) # "Cinnamon Roll" feat. Bouto, Ririri, and Apricot* (2014.08.02) '(Original choreography)' # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. PCF (2014.08.06) # "Kagerou Days" feat. PCF (2014.08.15) # "Over the Future ga Kanari Kiteru Douga" feat. PCF (2014.08.16) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Eaboukaru Shite Mita" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Donut Hole" feat. Bouto and Keitan (2014.08.28) '(Original choreography)' # "39" feat. Bouto, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Tadanon, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) '(Original choreography)''' # "Ka" feat. Bouto, Apricot* and Ririri (2015.03.15) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. PCF (2015.03.29) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.06.11) # "Aori-chan to Hotaru-chan no Dance" feat. Bouto and Tora-san (2015.06.15) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Bouto, Aikawa Kozue, Akari, Atsushi, Asibuto Penta, Kyoufu, K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN, Pinopi, Manako, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Bouto and Tadanon (2015.08.14) # "Shiokara Bushi" feat. Bouto Nibansenji (2016.02.02) # "Audience" feat. Bouto and Tadanon # "Rin-chan Now" feat. Bouto and Tadanon (2016.03.27) # "Patchwork Stacatto" (2016.05.13) }} Sample Video Gallery CBvWqFfUgAAbXUa.jpg|apricot*, Ririri and Bouto as seen in apricot*'s twitter Trivia * He made a greeting video together with Tadanon and Apricot for the german convention "DoKomi 2015" in which they told the audience that they want to come to GermanyVideo External Links * Twitter * Chinese blog * LINE ID * Instagram Category:NND Male Odorite Category:NND Odorite Category:Bouto